


Angel Wings

by MaraGiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I needed Sam fluff, Sam Fluff, pointless Sam fluff, reader is an angel, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraGiggles/pseuds/MaraGiggles
Summary: Inspired by a prompt found on the supernaturalimagine blog on tumblr: Imagine being an Angel and asking Sam to groom your wings every night when Castiel exposes you and tells Sam you’re trying to court him.If you didn't read the tags, again, this is pointless Sammy fluff because I can and needed it. Annnddd because its ME, there's like, hinting at sex.





	Angel Wings

“Sam…” Sam smiled at the call of his name, accompanied by an all-too-familiar flutter of wings. He turned in his seat, shutting his laptop screen as he did. As soon as his eyes landed on her, she smiled lightly.

“Hey, Y/N,” he greeted, spinning his chair around to face the one beside him. Y/N moved to take the other seat stiffly, her back as straight as a rod as she sat. “What brings you here?”

It had only been a few months since they’d met the fallen angel. Originally, Cas had feared Y/N had been sent to kill him, so he had called Sam and Dean. It had been Sam who had found her first, Sam who caught her in holy fire in that warehouse Cas led her to. 

Y/N had somehow broken free and, after saving Sam and Dean’s lives, had finally convinced them she was on their side. She had been a part of their rag-tag family ever since.

“I would like to ask a favour of you,” she stated rather simply, her face a blank mask. He tried not to laugh at how formal and stiff she seemed, much like Cas had been in the beginning. 

“Anything, you know that,” replied Sam quickly, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. A tiny smile tugged at one corner of her mouth then, but it was gone as quick as it had come. Sam sighed, wishing he knew how to help her relax around him. 

“I have a problem with my wings,” she revealed, a small frown pulling down her eyebrows as she shifted in her seat. Sam’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I believe the ghost did something to them before Dean ended him.”

“Are you ok?” Sam asked quickly, his own back straightening as a hint of panic seeped into his veins. It had been almost a week since that hunt. “Y/N, why didn’t you say something sooner? What did he do? Are you hurt?”

“I am not in pain,” she told him, her frown deepening as confusion took over her features momentarily. “A ghost is not strong enough to damage my wings. Rather, whatever he has done is… annoying me. It doesn’t feel… pleasant.”

“Ok… what do you want me to do?” he asked, confusion over-riding his panic. “This sounds like something Cas would be able to help you with, he knows more about wings than I do…”

“Castiel is with Dean,” was her prompt reply. “I simply wondered if you could take a look and see what the ghost did.”

Her words pulled Sam up short, and he couldn’t do anything other than stare for a minute. He’d always been fascinated by angel wings, yet too afraid to ask about them. He knew Dean had seen Castiel’s, and given that Cas had shown him in the privacy of their bedroom told Sam it was something private. At least, he’d thought it was. 

Y/N didn’t see him like that, though, of that much he was certain. While he would love to get to know her more… personally, Sam was positive she didn’t even understand those kind of feelings. And the way she asked him, so casually… maybe it wasn’t a big a deal as he thought. And he couldn’t deny he was curious…

“Yeah, sure, if you want,” he answered, perhaps a little too eagerly. He was rewarded with a brilliant smile from Y/N, and her immediately turning to straddle the chair backwards. Sam swallowed as she rested her forearms on the back of the chair, then glanced at him over her shoulder. 

“Be gentle,” she warned in a low voice before she looked ahead again. Sam sucked in a breath as brilliant black wings unfolded before him, seemingly from nothing. They were a lot bigger than he’d expected, but the black feathers looked softer than the softest fur coat, and he almost couldn’t help but reach out for them. 

“They’re beautiful,” he whispered, earning a soft sigh of happiness from Y/N as he ran his fingers over the top feathers. He was right, they were softer than anything he’d felt before. Her shoulders dipped slightly, her back bending a little as she sagged in her chair. It took him a moment to gather is thoughts, then he cleared his throat and shook his head. “Looks like some of the feathers are tangled. Let me know if I hurt you, alright?”

“You will not hurt me,” answered Y/N, her voice low and breathy as she rested her head on her hands. “I trust you, Sam Winchester. I trust you will do well.”

Sam smiled at her back then, a sense of warmth spreading through him. He hadn’t realised Y/N had trusted him so fully, but he had to admit, he felt the same. He knew he could trust her with his life. 

She sighed again as he ran his fingers through some feathers, gently de-tangling them. He had to focus all his attention on not pulling a feather out accidentally, taking extra care to pat them straight before moving onto the next. His smile grew as Y/N continued to make small, contented sounds each time his fingers brushed against her wings. 

God knows how long he sat there, but he honestly didn’t mind. Grooming her wings had an almost calming effect on his mind. By the time he was finished, Sam swore he’d never felt more at peace. Y/N stretched her wings out as he sat back, ruffling them slightly before folding them in. He couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed when they faded from view again.

“Thank you, Sam,” she said softly as she stood, turning to face him. The smile on her face was gorgeous, and he couldn’t help but return it. “I appreciate your help. I did not mean to keep you up so late, my apologies.”

Glancing down at his phone, Sam realised he’d been grooming her wings for the last four hours at least. That explained why he felt so tired, but he didn’t want her to feel guilty. He stifled a yawn as he stood with her. 

“Anytime, Y/N,” he assured her, letting his hand rest on her shoulder. “Really, I mean it. You’ve got beautiful wings. I’m more than happy to help out if you need it again.”

Y/N smiled up at him then, a brilliant, beautiful smile he’d only seen four times before. After promising to come to him next time her wings needed attending, Y/N big him goodnight and left him to it. He could still feel the silky softness of her feathers beneath his fingertips as he drifted off to sleep.

She came to see him almost every night after that. Sam didn’t mind in the slightest. He quickly grew to love his evenings with her, could spend hours at a time just running his fingers through her already perfectly groomed feathers. 

By the end of the first week, Sam got the distinct impression Y/N enjoyed their time together as much as he did. It got to the point where she would be waiting for him in his room each night, a soft smile on her face. On the nights where she wasn’t able to make it, or he was too busy to help, Sam’s sleep was short and restless. He just couldn’t relax without first brushing out the feathers of her wings.

One night, about two weeks after he’d started grooming her wings, Y/N ended the night with a soft kiss on his cheek. Her face had flushed a dark red after that, and moments later she had fled his room. Sam thought nothing of it until the next day, when he was in the kitchen with Cas and Dean.

“How’s things between you and Y/N, Sam?” asked Castiel idly at one point, his gaze locked on Dean’s hands and what he was doing to the potatoes. Ever since he had officially moved into the bunker, Cas had insisted on Dean teaching him how to cook properly. It was slow going, but Cas was nothing if not determined.

Sam, caught completely off-guard by the question, looked up from his book with a frown. Cas barely glanced at him as Dean dumped the potatoes into the pot and set it on the stove to boil. 

“Uhm… fine, I guess… why do you ask?” Castiel shrugged as he left Dean to cook, joining Sam at the kitchen counter.

“I was just curious as to when you were going to announce your relationship, that’s all,” stated the angel simply. Sam choked on the water he’d just sipped then, quickly wiping it from his chin as he gaped at a startled looking Castiel.

“I’m sorry, our what?” he asked as Dean turned to them with a frown to match Castiel’s growing one. Sam’s eyes darted between the two of them, wondering why either of them would think he was in a relationship with Y/N. Not that he wouldn’t like to be… “Y/N and I aren’t… we’re not…”

“But she’s been courting you,” said Cas, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Dean walked up and put his hand on Cas’s shoulder then, before he sat beside him and fixed Sam with a strange look. 

“She’s… what?” asked Sam, completely confused as to how they had come to that conclusion. He would know if Y/N was… was courting him… wouldn’t he? 

“You’ve been grooming her wings for the last, what, two weeks now?” asked Dean, raising one eyebrow as his lips pulled up in a smirk. He laughed as Sam stared at him, lips parted in surprise. “How do you think Cas asked me out?”

“You asked to see my wings,” retorted Cas as Dean stood and went back to the stove. 

“Yeah, that was before I knew what showing your wings meant,” replied Dean cockily, the laughter clear in his tone. “You were the one who came back every night asking me to brush them for you. I didn’t know it’s basically the equivalent to foreplay for you guys.”

“Excuse me for a moment,” interrupted Sam before Cas and Dean could start bickering. They both smiled knowingly at each other behind Sam’s retreating back. Neither of them had known for sure that’s what Y/N and Sam had been doing each night in his room, but it had been a pretty good guess. Dean’s heart swelled at the idea of his baby brother finding someone like he had.

Sam’s mind was spinning as he walked through the bunker back to his bedroom. He’d be a liar if he said he hadn’t thought about Y/N in a more romantic way before. She was gorgeous, and he was willing to bet he could give her a real good time if she let him. Only, until now, he’d assumed she didn’t understand the mechanics of sex, or even romance.

Now he finds out she’d been trying to court him for the last two weeks. He thought back on what Dean had said… 

‘basically the equivalent of foreplay…’

Every happy noise she’d made as he’d groomed her wings now held an entirely different meaning in his mind, and he found his pants growing tight at the thought. Sam pressed his hand to his crotch, rubbing lightly for a moment before he made up his mind.

“Y/N… can you hear me?” he called softly, placing both hands either side of his knees as he waited. A soft flutter filled his room behind him, and he turned to see her smiling down at him on the other side of his bed.

“I can always hear you, Sam,” she said softly, her hands clasped before her. “All you need to do is call, and I will come.”

Sam shivered at her choice of words, closing his eyes for a moment as he stood to face her. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth before meeting her gaze again. He wanted to ask if what Cas had said was true, but part of him was afraid he was mistaken. When he noticed the confusion forming on her face, he decided it was best to just ask before she got the wrong impression.

“I was speaking to Cas before,” he started, moving around the bed to stand before her. Y/N turned to continue watching him, and he didn’t miss the hint of fear that crossed her features. “I gotta know… are you… Y/N, are you trying to… court me?”

She took a step back then, her eyes dropping to the floor by her feet. Sam realised Cas was right, she had been courting him, and now thought he was upset because of it. Sam quickly stepped forward and reached for her hands, giving her plenty of time to pull away if she wanted. She didn’t.

“I’m not mad,” he told her, smiling softly when she glanced up at him. “Really. I just… is he right? Are you… do you like me?”

He felt like a massive fool for asking that question, but her reaction proved he was right. A soft smile played on her lips for a moment, before she glanced down again and nodded.

“I did not know how to tell you,” she said quietly, her voice almost a whisper. While she wasn’t looking to see, Sam’s smile grew at her admission. “Castiel told me how he won Dean over. I was not willing to see you go to hell just to pull you back out again, so I thought this would be the best way… I apologise if I have upset you.”

“Y/N, look at me,” he pleaded softly, waiting until she lifted her gaze to meet his once more. “I’m not upset, I promise. I wish you’d told me sooner, though.”

“Why…?” she asked, almost hopefully as her eyes searched his. Sam smiled, lifting the hand on her arm up to the place where her neck met her shoulder.

“So I could do this,” he replied, moments before he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. His heart soared when her arms came up to rest on his shoulders, her hands bunching in the back of his shirt and pulling him closer. Sam wrapped his free arm around her back, the other moving up her neck to cup her cheek as he pulled back slowly. Y/N smiled one of those brilliant smiles as he rested his forehead against hers.

Y/N was the one who pulled him back to the bed, then. Sam went willingly, his body covering hers as she lay back on his pillows. Her legs spread for him, allowing him the chance to slip between them and press his hips into hers as their lips met again.

Their make-out session grew hot and heavy rather quickly, but Sam made no move to take it further. He let her control the pace, and when she pushed lightly on his chest, he pulled away and lay down beside her. Y/N sighed happily as she curled up in his arms, her head resting over his heart, his fingers tracing invisible designs into her ribs through her shirt.

He smiled when two huge black wings appeared, one curling up on his right from beneath him, the other covering the both of them from his left. They formed an odd, feathery cocoon to keep them safe and warm, and Sam couldn’t help but reach up and run this fingers through them. 

When Castiel and Dean poked their head into Sam’s room to see if he wanted some food, they found him and Y/N fast asleep, both wrapped safely in her wings. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulders as he smiled. He was happy for his baby brother.

Mom always said they had angels watching over them.


End file.
